1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a luminescence device and more particularly to an organic electroluminescence device and an electronic apparatus having the organic electroluminescence device.
2. Description of Related Art
The organic electroluminescence display is a self-emissive display. The organic electro-luminescent displays have the advantages of no viewing angle restriction, high response speed (about hundred times of the response speed of the liquid crystal display), low power consumption, direct current driving function applicable to portable device, lightness and small dimension varying with the hardware. Therefore, the organic electroluminescent device has great potential for development, and is expected to be the new flat panel display of the next-generation.
The organic electroluminescence display is composed of an upper electrode layer, a lower electrode layer and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the upper electrode layer and the lower electrode layer. Generally, the lower electrode layer is made of transparent conductive material so that the light generated by the organic light emitting layer can transmit out of the lower electrode layer. However, the resistance of the transparent conductive material is higher than the resistance of the metal material. Thus, when the organic electroluminescence displays are developed to have larger sizes and the power inputs into the organic electroluminescence display along a single direction, the resistance of the lower electrode layer is so high that the voltage drop difference between the region close to the power source end and the region away from the power source end becomes obvious. Thus, the light emitting uniformity of the display is poor.
Moreover, in order to block the external moisture and oxygen from entering the organic light emitting layer of the organic electroluminescence display, a glass cover plate is used to cover and seal the organic light emitting layer within the organic electroluminescence display. In other words, the glass cover plate is additionally applied on the conventional organic electroluminescence display so that the cost of the glass cover plate and the time for assembling the glass cover plate are increased.